The Best One
by sweetmoment5
Summary: In the end, who's the best one? They're Austin and Ally. Is there really a best one? One-shot!


**Hey guys! This is the first story I have published on here, and I'm really excited! So anyways, just enjoy and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

**_3rd Person_**

She was always a careful person. If someone was crying, then expect nothing less than to see Ally Dawson crying as well. It didn't matter if it was a stranger. She loved to help people in any way she could. This is why when the one and only Austin Moon got sick on one unfortunate day, there was only one person who he could count on the most. His best friend Ally Dawson.

She had been wondering throughout the day on his whereabouts. It wasn't until around lunchtime that she finally got an answer. She had gotten a text from him saying he was terribly sick and needed her to come over after school. Needless to say, she was more than happy to do so. He had been in bed pretty much all day, and to say he was bored was an extreme understatement.

She happily walked down the hall toward her locker when somebody grabbed her arm lightly. She looked up to see that it wasn't just anybody. No, it was her long-time crush, Ethan Arch. He gave her that charming smile that every girl couldn't help but swoon over, including her. She giggled like crazy and cursed herself for it. "H-hi." She managed to stutter out.

"Hey Alex, I was just walking around and then I saw you and thought I would ask you out. So what do you say?" Ethan asked. She frowned when he called her _Alex _instead of Ally. _'He doesn't even know my name and he wants to hang out? Jerk.' _She thought, all feelings for him washed away in that instant. "Well, first of all, my name is Ally, not Alex." She stated confidently. His face fell at her sudden confidence. He had always thought she was shy and weak. She smirked before smoothly saying,"And second of all, no." With that she stomped down the hallway, leaving a dumbfounded Ethan, half-upset and half-happy.

She made a quick stop at her locker and put her books away. She went home with her head held high and a big smile planted on her face. Although she felt happy at how well she dealt with Ethan, she was still upset that the perfect image of Ethan was now ruined.

* * *

Ally stood at the Moon residence with a bag of goodies for Austin. She had made sure to bring a box of tissues and medicine. She was prepared. She rang the doorbell, and a few moments later Mimi Moon opened the door. "Hey Ally, go on up to Austin's room. He's in the shower right now, but he should be out in a couple of minutes." Mimi greeted, smiling warmly at the brunette.

Ally soon noticed that Mimi had her work uniform and got curious. "You're going to work?" She knew that Mimi worked late-nights at the hospital, but she thought the fact that her son was sick would be an exception to not going. Mimi nodded before responding. "Yeah, I got a call from the hospital earlier. I hate to work now that Austin is sick, but you know that we need the money right now. Do you think you can handle Austin all by yourself?" She asked hopefully. She really hated leaving her son alone, and having Ally there would put her at ease.

Ally smiled and nodded. Mimi sighed in relief and gave Ally a hug. "Thanks sweetie. Just make sure he takes his medicine in about two hours, and make sure he doesn't go outside. Oh, also, make sure he stays warm at night. Thank you so much Ally!" She said before sprinting out the door. Ally shook her head and laughed lightly.

She walked up the stairs toward Austin's room. As she made her way to the room, she stopped to look at all the family pictures Mimi had hung up on the wall. She smiled at all the embarrassing pictures of Austin. He only let Mimi put them up to make her happy. She smiled once more before walking into the bedroom.

She set her stuff down on the computer desk and looked around at the messy room. Her hands itched to clean up. _'What the heck?' _She thought before cleaning up the bed side. She grabbed a random bag and started throwing the trash away. She then picked up his dirty clothes and threw it into the hamper. The clean clothes was folded and put into his drawers neatly.

Ally glanced around his room and noticed that the only things that had been in place to begin with, were his instruments. In her opinion. that was no surprise since he treated them as if they were newborn babies. It took about 10 minutes to clean up his room. This was a new record, even for her. _'Austin sure must love showers.' _She thought before walking downstairs to make him some soup.

Meanwhile, Austin was turning the warm water off. He stepped out and slipped his clothes on. He walked glumly to his room only to find it clean. He looked around and saw his instruments still in place. He knew his mom didn't clean it because she would always hide them. That really only left one person. _'Ally? Ally. Ally!' _He ran down the stairs despite his already spinning head.

Sure enough, there she was, her back facing him. He was so happy to see her. He ran up behind her and picked her up. Ally shrieked and dropped the glass bowl. Austin could care less about the bowl though. All that mattered was that_ his _Ally was there.

"Ally, Ally, Ally!" He chanted excitedly. "Austin, Austin, Austin!" She mimicked while giggling. She wanted to lecture him about how dangerous it was to be jumping around broken glass, but all she could do was laugh along with him.

Austin, however, knew how dangerous it was so he was careful to jump around the glass. After 2 minutes of Austin carrying Ally around the house like a maniac he finally set her down on the kitchen counter. "I see you've gotten better." She said while controlling her giggles. He smiled and nodded happily."Yeah, and especially now that you're here." He said while tucking a strand of her brown locks behind her left ear. She smiled slightly and blushed.

"Ally, you're blushing!" Austin exclaimed. He knew that the compliments she was given, mostly by him, were taken very gratefully. That's just the kind of girl she was. He loved praising her, as Trish would call it. That's just the kind of guy he was. Sometimes he would wonder to himself and ask why he was so cheesy around her. Then he would take on look at her and think, _'That's why.' _

They were currently looking into each other's eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. It was times like these that Ally wished she was a pro at mind-reading. Of course, she wasn't so she could never figure out what was going on in Austin's complicated mind. She always wondered why a guy like Austin would be so sweet to a girl like herself. She then reminded herself that that's what best friends did. At least that's what she thought.

Before Austin, Ally had never had a best guy friend, or a guy friend for that matter. She wasn't sure how they were supposed to act, but she figured this was right. It felt right. It must be right.

"How was school?" Austin asked quietly. He hated to ruin the moment, but it's not like anything was going to happen. She sighed lowly before replying. "Well, it was going pretty normal up until I was about to leave." She remembered about Ethan. Austin frowned slightly. There was this certain look that only Austin knew well. As soon as he saw it, he stiffened up. "Whose ass do I need to kick?" He asked seriously.

She looked at him, surprised that he had figured out it was about a guy. He wouldn't dare hit a girl, even for her. "N-nobody." She stuttered out nervously. He looked at her sternly. "Quit lying to me." He sad angrily. It upset him that she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her. "I'm sorry Austin. I just don't want you to get into any trouble because of me. It's not worth it." She said shamefully. "If he hurt you then yes it is." He stated firmly.

Ally shook her head. Austin sighed and lightly took her hand. "Alls, just tell me what happened." He said softly. She hated when he did this. He would sweet talk her just to get anything out of her. She sighed before telling him the story. As she told the story, she could feel him tense up. Once she finished, she noticed that he was in some sort of trance. She flicked him across the forehead and laughed.

"Ally!" He whined. "What?" She asked innocently. Austin shook his head while chuckling." Wait, shouldn't you be crying or something? Y'know, the whole Ethan thing?" He asked confused. She nodded understandingly. "Well, yeah, but I stood up to him Austin. I felt confident for once. It felt good too." She said proudly.

Austin stared at her in awe. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He admired the way she was real and fun. "I'm proud of you Ally. I always knew you were confident. I just needed you to realize that too." She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks Austin. So how was your day?"

"Honestly? It was horrible. boring. absolutely, without a doubt, the worst day ever." Austin replied flatly and truthfully."Awh, c'mon. I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Ally reasoned. She always looked at the bright side, no matter what. "Oh, but it was." He argued. "I had no one to talk to. I couldn't get out of bed until about and hour ago, and I couldn't play my guitar." He pouted like a little kid, and Ally laughed.

She smiled sneakily before hopping off the counter and tickling him. Their laughter rang through the entire house. "Are you happy now?" Ally asked giggling. She stopped tickling him and stood up straight, grinning. "Much happier. Thanks Ally." Austin replied trying to catch his breath. There was an even bigger grin on his face. "Ally?" Austin asked facing her.

"Yeah?" She replied. He smirked before tickling her as she had done a few minutes earlier. She burst out into a fit of laughter. "No! Stop!" She shrieked while laughing hysterically. "Say that I'm the most amazing guy ever. And that I'm cute." He demanded happily. "Okay, okay. Just stop tickling me and I will!"She exclaimed as best she could. He let go of her side and stared at her.

"Okay. Thanks." She said. "I stopped tickling you, now say it." He smirked. "You're the most amazing guy and you're cute. There are you happy?" Ally asked annoyed. She looked cute in his opinion. "Very." He replied while smiling in victory and laughing at her. "You, Austin Moon, are a jerk." She stated jokingly. "And, according to you, I'm also the most amazing guy and I'm cute." He mocked.

Ally rolled her eyes playfully and hopped back up on the counter. He did the same, and she put her left leg over his right one. He grabbed her little hand and intertwined it with his larger one. The moment was already perfect, but Ally decided to make it even more perfect by putting her head on his shoulder. "Alls," Started Austin quietly,"you're the best." He said sweetly, resting his head on hers. She blushed and smiled. He really was too sweet. "Impossible. You're the absolute best." She stated.

* * *

Whether they were best friends or something more, it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were Austin&Ally. As long as they were side-by-side. there wasn't a _best one._

* * *

**__Well, there you have it. I really hope you enjoyed it! I feel like it was missing something, but I'm not sure. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought about it. I enjoyed writing it. Thanks!**


End file.
